This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for erecting a drilling rig and particularly, but not exclusively, to land rigs for drilling and servicing oil and gas wells.
A variety of drilling rigs may be used in drilling and various wellbore operations; for example, and not by way of limitation, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,938; 3,807,109; 3,922,825; 3,942,593; 4,269,395; 4,290,495; 4,368,602; 4,489,526; 4,569,168; 4,837,992; 6,634,436; 6,523,319, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
In many land drilling operations, land rigs may be delivered to a site, assembled and then disassembled. Land rig components may be easily transported and assembled. Costs associated with land rigs and associated equipment, can be calculated on a per hour or per day basis, and, therefore, efficient takedown, transport, and setup operations may be desirable. See example patent/applications U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,825; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,593; U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,436; WO 2009/001133; WO 2009/106860; and WO 2009/106897, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.